Cardfight! Vanguard: Nature's Grasp
by TheAura21
Summary: My first fanfic. A boy transfers to Japan and finds cardfighting shops so he checks tthem out. He gets into a cardfight with a newly acquired friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Shop Full of Wonders**

The plane's velocity starts to descend, as the plane's altitude lowers simultaneously. When the plane's wheels touch the ground, it's a perfect landing.

Out of the plane, a young boy, gripping his bag full of educational books tightly to his chest and his music softly playing in his ears, steps onto the grounds of Japan. Thoughts of relief race through his mind, as the journey could've been a lot worse.

As he gets himself settled in, he decides to get to know the place he lives in.

_"Hobbies, hobbies, hobbies..." Kevin mutters to himself, searching for the most popular game out right now._

_"Hmm, this doesn't seem too bad. Actually... it's not my type of game. Argh! When will I find something I like!"_

He continues on his quest to find an interesting activity. It's a quest that he feels could be endured for a lifetime. But that life-lasting quest was about to come to a halt, as he strolls past countless amounts of shops dedicated to cardfighting.

_"Cardfight City, all about the strategy. Cardfight Central, the heart of card games. House Of Cards, reinact the playing field. All these slogans seem pretty cool. Well, it doesn't hurt to try something before I go and find my new school."_

Kevin entered the world-renowned, Shin Sekai Academy in Japan which is a school which specialises in all area of talent. From programming to basketball, the opportunities that it would offer were amazing. With all these thoughts in mind, Kevin takes his first step into the shop. His mind goes blank at the sheer amount of people his age and above flocking together like sheep to watch people place cards on mats.

_"Is this really that big of a deal?"_

"I know exactly what you are thinking. Is this game that important? Well yes, yes it is."

Kevin turns in surprise of the accuracy of his words and sees a tall, dark-skinned boy. His outfit caught Kevin's eye, as he had a red shirt with a dragon on the back, blue jeans and grey high tops.

"Hey. I dont want to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Kevin asks, keen to know the name of this wise man.

"Joseph Okuekpe, but just call me Joe. I'm a student at Shin Sekai Academy. I'm 17 and I cardfight as a hobby."

Kevin's mind flicks on at the words _Shin Sekai Academy_.

"Hold on. Did you say, Shin Sekai Academy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just applied and entered that school. The name's Kevin Ezendu. I'm a transfer student from Nigeria and I currently have no hobby."

"Nigeria, eh? Well then you are practically my brother! Im Nigerian as well! I moved here when I was 7."

Kevin's tense body starts to relax, as he is relieved at the fact that he has found someone of the same ethnicity as him. Joseph seemed like a very nice guy, so Kevin was more than keen to get to know him more. He decides to sit down at a table to further advance the conversation.

"So, what's this shop about anyway?" Kevin decides to get back on point and not steer away from his true motives."

"This is Cardfight Central. The heart of card -"

"I saw that on your slogan."

"I wasn't done. The heart of card games, where players from all over the region gather to test their skills of strategic thinking and leading. Currently, the most popular game is Cardfight! Vanguard."

"Cardfight! Vanguard, eh? Vanguard means leader, so I'm guessing there is an active role of leadership involved here?"

"You catch on quickly. Here, let me show you."

Joseph places his hand on the table, and a red glow emitts from the area around his hand. Kevin stares in astonishment, completely confused yet impressed at the events ocurring.

"Earth to Cray, CONNECT!"

Suddenly, the center of the table caves in, and takes the shape of a battle field. A member of the staff in Cardfight Central hands kevin a pair of green and white gloves and a playing mat, whilst Kevin slips on his red gloves.

"Imagine you are on a planet almost identical to Earth, and you are the leader of a battalion. You are about to enter battle -"

"Battle with what?" Kevin interrupts, completely unequipped.

"Oh right, hand him a, umm... Neo Nectar deck please."

The staff member races over behind the counter, to grab a trial deck. As soon as she picks it up, she throws it at Kevin. But his impeccable reflexes never waver. He catches it with ease and returns a thankyou.

"So, you are about to enter battle," Joseph carries on, "and you have the ability to -"

"There is a rule book you know -"

"OK FINE! Oh uh, sorry about that, go ahead and read the rule book. I tried to make this a bit more creative but it never works."

"Joseph, you're being too hard on yourself. It was great. The imagine you're on a parallel planet thing, it works. The problem is, that you ramble on too much. In future, why don't you get straight down to the basics? Now, I'm going to read this rule book, and I'll be back with you in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for the advice though"

"No problem." Kevin leaves the table as he gets to know the game by not only reading the manual, but by watching other games and picking out key points to keep on his mind. He then returns to the table with a firm hold on his Neo Nectar deck.

"You ready?" Joseph asks, eager to get the match going.

"More than ever."

"Ok then. Say it with me.

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

The table shakes, and in front of Kevin's eyes, he witnesses two beings appear in the battlefield in the middle of his table. The thoughts that anyone could percept on his face is more serious than ever, whilst Joseph's focus is unwavering.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" Joseph states the name of his starting vanguard.

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon!" Kevin responds.

"I'll have the first turn. Hope you're ready!"

"Let's do this Joe!"

The two companions bring their game face to the table, and the tension between them could be felt like heatwaves in the desert. With Joseph's draw of a card, the match was about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Flames of A King's Heart**

"I draw," Joseph picks up his card from the top of the deck, "and I ride, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **[Pwr 8000/Sld 5000]**! Then I move Lizard Soldier, Conroe **[Pwr 5000/Sld 10000]** to my rearguard. I cant attack on my first turn, so it's your turn."

Joseph's field:

_**Hand: 5**_

_**Front Row: None/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/None**_

_**Back Row: Lizard Soldier, Conroe/None/None**_

_**Damage Zone: None**_

"Ok then. I draw." Kevin picks up his card and then the neurons in his brain start racing around frantically, as his brain connects all the points of the playing field to come up with his move.

"I ride, Arboros Dragon, Branch **[Pwr 7000/Sld 5000]**! And he gains power when the grade 0 unit is in the soul. Now, I uh..."

"Activate Arboros Dragon, Ratoon's skill?" Joseph finds Kevin's words so the game may carry on.

"Uh, yeah. So I can search the top 7 cards of my deck for one of those Arboros Dragons right?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

As Kevin flicks through the cards in his deck, his mind says to him, "_Do not take the grade 2 Arboros Dragon. Take the grade 3. You must be prepared for later."_

_"Ok then brain, I'll do exactly that."_

"I choose Arboros Dragon, Sephirot to add to my hand. Then I call, Corolla Dragon **[Pwr 8000/Sld 5000]**!"

Kevin's field lights up green, as he sees two new units appear on the battlefield.

"I can attack, right?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I attack your vanguard with a boost from Corolla Dragon!" **[8000 + 8000 = 16000} 8000].**

"I don't guard."

Suddenly, the dragonic creature flies at the armor clad warrior and unleashes an attack on him.

"Drive check: Arboros Dragon, Sephirot **[No Trigger]**"

"Damage check: Dragonic Emperor **[No Trigger]**"

"Well, I end my turn."

Kevin's field:

_**Hand: 6**_

_**Front Row: None/Arboros Dragon, Branch/None**_

_**Back Row: None/Corolla Dragon/None**_

_**Damage Zone: None**_

"Ok then, I draw and ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem **[Pwr 10000/Sld 5000] **and then I activate the effect of Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

"Which is..."

"I Counterblast 1, and then retire him so I can add a grade 1 unit to my hand." Joseph reveals the card, Heatnail Salamander **[Pwr 6000/Sld 5000]**, "and now I call that unit! I also call Bellicosity Dragon **[Pwr 9000/Sld 5000]** and Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! Now, with a boost from Heatnail Salamander, Bellicosity Dragon attacks!" **[9000 + 6000 = 15000} 8000]**

Once again, a voice Kevin's mind talks to him, saying _"If you let this attack through, not only will his damage zone be free for a counterblast, but your Corolla Dragon will be retired and that will ruin your set up. Guard this attack!"_

_"Alright then._ I guard with Arboros Dragon, Ratoon!" **[8000 + 10000 = 18000} 15000]**

"Now, my next attack is from my vanguard!" **[10000 + 8000 = 18000} 8000]**

"No guard."

"Drive check: Flame Seed Salamander **[Stand Trigger]. **I give all of the effects to Bellicosity Dragon."

"Damage check: Maiden of Egg Plant **[Draw Trigger]. **The power goes to my vanguard, and I draw a card."

"Now, swinging in again, Bellicosity Dragon!" **[9000 + 5000 from Trigger = 14000} 8000 + 5000 from Trigger = 13000]**

"I um, don't guard. Damage check: Corolla Dragon **[No Trigger]**"

"I activate Bellicosity Dragon's skill, and then end my turn."

Joseph's field:

_**Hand: 4**_

_**Front Row: None/Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Bellicosity Dragon**_

_**Back Row: None/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Heatnail Salamander**_

_**Damage Zone: Dragonic Emperor (U)**_

"I draw, and ride Arboros Dragon, Timber **[Pwr 9000/Sld 5000]**! He gains power when Branch is in the soul. Now, I activate the skill of Arboros Dragon, Branch! It allows me to search for a copy of a rearguard on my field and call it. So I search for Corolla Dragon! Now, I call Glass Beads Dragon!" **[Pwr 9000/Sld 5000]**

_"This is a great formation, Kevin. Now, when you attack, attack with Glass Beads first. Attack his Bellicosity Dragon to force him to guard and waste cards in his hand. If he doesn't, then our skill activates."_

_"Good idea." _This voice has been guiding Kevin through his whole life, without him knowing who or what it actually is. But a certain bond has been constructing for ages between the two, and it seems that bond will not break any time soon.

"Let's get the attacks going. With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Glass Beads Dragon attacks Bellicosity Dragon!" **[9000 + 8000 = 17000} 10000]**

"Hm, I'll let this one through. Bellicosity Dragon is retired."

Kevin watches Joseph's dragon disappear with a red essence seen glowing from his body.

"The effect of Glass Beads Dragon can now activate. I counterblast two and I draw a card. Now, my vanguard attacks with a boost!" **[10000 + 8000 = 18000} 10000]**

"No guard."

"Drive check: Chesnut Bullet **[Critical Trigger]. **All effects go to my vanguard."

"Damage check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr **[Critical Trigger] **and Chain-attack Sutherland **[No Trigger]**."

"That ends my turn."

Kevin's field:

_**Hand: 6**_

_**Front Row: None/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Glass Beads Dragon**_

_**Back Row: None/Corolla Dragon/Corolla Dragon**_

_**Damage Zone: Maiden of Egg Plant (D)/Corolla Dragon (D)**_

"My turn. Draw." Suddenly, Joseph's calm expression turns into a huge terrifying grin. His eyes fill with a powerful intent to be victorious.

"The king of dragons rules with a heart of unquenchable flames! Burn all who oppose you to a crisp! I ride, my avatar! Dragonic Emperor!" **[Pwr 11000]**

The field erupts like a volcano, flames spitting from every direction. The battlefield is so intense, heads started turning to this table.

"Uh oh."

"I think Joseph just rode Dragonic Emperor."

"Well it's game over for his opponent."

These were phrases flying around the room, as the heat settles and reveals a huge dragon with flames pouring from his mouth.

"I call Heatnail Salamander and Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Now, Nehalem attacks your vanguard with a boost from Heatnail!" **[10000 + 6000 = 16000 - 10000]**

"I guard with Watering Elf!" **[10000 + 10000 = 20000} 16000]**

"Ok then, with a boost from Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, Dragonic Emperor attacks your vanguard! He also gains power when there is another unit in the same column as him!" **[(11000 + 3000) + 8000 = 22000} 10000]**

"I dont guard."

"Twin drive: Dragonic Soldier and Bellicosity Dragon **[No Trigger]."**

"Damage check: Sweet Honey **[Heal Trigger]. **5000 power goes to my vanguard and I heal 1 damage."

"I end my turn."

Joseph's field:

_**Hand: 4**_

_**Front Row: None/Dragonic Emperor/Dragon Knight Nehalem**_

_**Back Row: Heatnail Salamander/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Heatnail Salamander**_

_**Damage Zone: Dragonic Overlord (U)/Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (U)/ Chain-attack Sutherland (U)**_

"I draw. _Yes! I drew another Sephirot! That makes three Sephirots in hand! _I ride, Arboros Dragon, Sephirot! The skill of Timber activates, allowing me to call another Corolla Dragon! I also call two Sephirots! Now, attack! Most units have the same name so I'll just generalize them." **[11000 + 8000 = 19000} 11000] x3**

"I dont guard all of them."

"Twin drive: Shield Seed Squire x 2 **[No Trigger]."**

"Damage check: Dragonic Emperor, Lizard Soldier, Conroe and Dragon Monk, Genjo **[Heal Trigger]. **I heal 1 damage point."

"I end my turn."

Kevin's field:

_**Hand: 6**_

_**Front Row: Arboros Dragon Sephirot x 3**_

_**Back Row: Corolla Dragon x 3**_

_**Damage Zone: Corolla Dragon/Sweet Honey**_

"I draw. Now, let me show you the power of a king paired with his greatest subordinate! Legion, activate!"

"He's activating what?!"

"Legion," the staff answers his question. "It's a skill that essentially lets you have two vanguards at once. The total power of your two vanguards is only active on your turn."

Kevin witnesses Joseph's deck radiate, with a light that shimmers all the way down to a certain card. The card the flies into Joseph's hand rapidly.

"Now, line up! Dragonic Soldier! And I call a Dragonic Soldier from my hand. Then his skill activates which gives my vanguard an extra ability."

Kevin stares in wonder, as Joseph's field is surrounded by blazing flames containing a true battalion to fight with. Joseph takes a deep look at Kevin, noticing the astonishment Kevin is in.

"Awesome skill, isn't it? Anyway, it's time to win this game. Let's see if I can finish you in one sweep. With a boost from Heatnail Salamander, Dragonic Soldier attacks your vanguard!" **[9000 + 6000 = 15000} 10000]**

"No guard. Damage check: Arboros Dragon, Branch **[No Trigger]."**

"Boosted by Heatnail Salamander, Dragon Kight Nehalem attacks your vanguard!" **[10000 + 6000 = 16000} 10000]**

_"You can survive this attack. Wait until his vanguard attacks, and then throw down the best defense possible."_

_"Are you sure? Because I only have four cards in my hand. When that vanguard attacks, he is going to have 28000 power. And if he gets a trigger, the attack will go through. I dont have any perfect guards."_

_"Well you are going to have to hope he doesn't get a trigger. Plus, you have at least a 30000 shield. You have quite some power. And you have an intercept."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. _I don't guard. Damage check: Hey Yo Pineapple **[No Trigger]."**

"And now, with a boost from Bahr, Dragonic Emperor attacks Glass Beads Dragon! Legion Attack! Dragonic Emperor's second skill. He gains 3000 power when there is another unit in the same column as him. And the ability that Dragonic Soldier gave him activates. Soulblast! By soulblasting two cards, I can target all units in a rearguard column that my vanguard attacks!" **[(20000 + 3000) + 8000 = 31000} 9000]**

"Wait, you're attacking my rearguard?!"

"Yes. Now guard or don't."

"I dont guard. _Damn! Neither of us saw this coming did we?"_

_"Nope. It's unheard of."_

"Twin drive. First check: Dragonic Soldier **[No Trigger]**, second check: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr **[Critical Trigger].** That's your whole rearguard column going boom. Now, Legion Skill, activate! Counterblast 1 and I discard a card from my hand. After he attacks a rearguard, If he is in Legion, he can stand up again!"

"No way."

"Yes way. After he conquers one battle, his morale reaches extreme heights, and he conquers another! Stand again and attack his vanguard!" **[31000 + 5000 = 36000} 10000]**

"There's no way I'm letting that through. I guard with Chesnut Bullet and 2 Shield Seed Squires!" **[10000 + 10000 x 3 = 40000} 36000]**

"I need one trigger to win. First check: Blue Ray Dracokid **[Critical Trigger]."**

"No! Damn it!"

"Second check: Fire of Repose, Gira **[Draw Trigger]."**

"Damage check: Glass Beads Dragon and Avatar of The Plains, Behemoth **[No Trigger]. **Game over, I lose."

Everyone surrounding the table claps for Joseph, screaming out proud remarks.

"Thats why you're the shop champion!"

"He does it again!"

_"Wait, shop champion? No wonder he was so good. He's the best in the shop!"_

"Guys, this isn't anything to be proud of," Joseph becomes greatly modest. "This was his first match. I was just giving him an example of how battles go on in this game. He did better for his firs time than any other first-time battlers I've faced!"

"Thanks Joseph. Thanks for teaching me. I have a major question." Kevin gives Joseph his gratitude.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What clan do you think I should use?"

"Well, if you were in battle, would you constantly attack the opponent, overpower the opponent, constantly change your formation for versatility, outnumber the opponent or try to take them on yourself?"

"Carry on changing formations."

"How?"

"By using fighters who are great in not only one part of the battlefield, but in multiple. It's like soccer. When I play, I can play Right Midfield, Left Midfield, Central Midfield or Striker."

"Do you like the deck you used today?"

"Not really."

"Well then I don't know what you want from a deck. Have you tried this clans subclan, the Musketeers?"

"What's a subclan?"

"A subclan is a set of cards within a certain clan which all have a keyword in their name," a member of the crowd replies, "Most abilities in these subclans revolve around units with that keyword in their name."

"I'm just not getting used to the clan. I don't feel it's the right clan for me."

"Yeah, man, I'll face you when you get the clan you feel connected to. You do know all the rules right?"

"Roughly."

"Sweet. My name's Shindou Toyotomi." Kevin also takes a notice of his outfit and his build. Average height with an orange jacket, blue undershirt, blue jeans and orange shoes. "I am a student like Joe at Shin Sekai Academy. I also cardfight as a hobby, and I use the Megacolony clan."

Once again, Kevin's mind flicks on at his words.

"Kevin just entered that school too. Hey Kevin, Shindou is my best friend. He is the only person in the shop who can match my skill level in vanguard."

_"The only person, eh? That must mean he's really good."_

_"Yeah, I'm guessing he is. By the way, what is your name? You always talk to me yet you've never revealed your name."_

_"In due time, Kevin. In due time. But you must know - I'm a lot closer than you think."_

When those words were said, Kevin's attention was subconsciously directed to the clan stands. Specifically, a new clan. This clan was released after the 16th Booster Set, and you must win this clan by using it and beating one of the top three players in the shop. Kevin slowly started drifting over to the stands, his focus completely directed at that new clan.

"Alright then, I'll check out some clans and get back to you guys."

"No problem," they both say at the same exact second, as if their minds are connected. Kevin reaches the stands and grabs the new clan. He reads the slogan, which says _"Dominate the skies! Confuse the opponent with your revolving field!"__  
_

_"What's that meant to mean?"_

_"I don't know, but trust me it's cool." _That voice in his head was still making remarks that seemed unusual to Kevin. He was about to walk to a table-

"I'm guessing you want to fight someone in the top 3 with that clan to win it?" the staff member made him jump.

"Uh, yeah that would be great."

"Lucky for you, I'm the 3rd best fighter in the shop. Hi. My name is Kitsune Yuuko. I attend your new school as well." She ended her words with a cute smile. She was very attractive, wearing a dark blue shirt with white skinny jeans and blue shoes.

Now, Kevin's facial expression changed from a curious child to a determined, anger-driven person.

"Fight me. Now." Kevin demands a battle, completely out of nature.

"Whoa, feisty one aren't you? Alright then. Let's see how well you can handle the power of the torrential Aqua Force!"

Kevin squares up to her, clenching the unknown deck in his hand.

"Bring it on!"


End file.
